


I Lost my Home

by Unexpected_Serpent



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexpected_Serpent/pseuds/Unexpected_Serpent
Summary: ANGSTY ANGST ANGST POETRY. . . Hugh is dead.





	I Lost my Home

He snapped your neck, your soul, your life, my love.

Leaving us in the wake of a dead world

You are gone, and I am left to pick up the peices of my mistakes

and the pieces of you

My home, my life, my heart, has been stolen by one man, one beast, one vile demon.

I hold you in my sleep, asking you to stay

But you are slipping, slipping away from me

And slipping away from yourself 

If you go, so will I 

Because you are my last truth in this broken place

And you are my home

. . . Please don't go

**Author's Note:**

> . . . I'm sorry for writing this.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and some kudos :3


End file.
